STPCOC02
Friendship Through The Elements! Cure Nebula Is Here! is the 2nd episode of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Summary Vega is doing her best to learn japanese and tries to help the Pretty Cure in any way she can, but she always feels like she is only a burden. She keeps on having to be protected and seems useless. Everything she does appears to be pointless. Vega begins to worry that soon enough... they’ll leave her. But just when she thinks of the worst, the Nottoraiders attack and she has to take care of Fuwa! She does her very best and becomes Cure Nebula! Major Events * Niku Serenity and Kaguya Madoka transform together for the first time in the series. * Shinseichiri Vega transforms into Cure Nebula for the first time. * Cure Nebula uses her attack, Nebula Compound, for the first time. * Serenity learns about the Star Princesses. * Kitsudeme reveals his hatred for Serenity. Category:Stub Category:Stubs Category:Article Stubs Category:Episodes Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Synopsis The episode starts with showing a bush in the nighttime. Serenity pops out of the bush and sneaks to another bush. She gives an all clear and then Vega pops out of the first bush. Leaves and twigs are stuck in her hair. She sneaks over to the bush where Serenity was and asks why they were sneaking around. Serenity shushes Vega and tells her that her butler could be anywhere. They start climbing a wall and sneak through a window. The two find themselves in a hallway inside Serenity’s mansion. They quietly walk over to a door and open it. They sneak inside and Serenity tries to close the door quietly, but when it is shut it makes a noise. Serenity turns on the lights and it is revealed that they are now in Serenity’s room. Vega looks around as Serenity leans on the door and sighs with relief, remarking that her butler didn’t see them. She gets suddenly shocked as there is a knock on the door. She quickly and quietly hides Vega and opens the door. She sees her butler, Riku and knows he’s not happy with her. While he lectures her about staying up past bedtime, being outside for so long, going against his wishes, and more things, Serenity pretends to fall asleep while standing. The butler realizes that she is getting teenage mood swings and leaves. Once he’s gone, Serenity shuts the door, locks it, and tells Vega that she can stop hiding now. Serenity then grabs a Japanese textbook and gives Vega a Japanese lesson. The next day, Serenity asks Lala how she could speak Japanese so fluently, even though she’s from another planet. Lala tells her that it was because she became a Pretty Cure. Serenity seems disappointed and walks over to Vega. She stays quiet for a while before deciding that Vega didn’t need to be a Pretty Cure to speak Japanese and asks Vega if she wants to go somewhere with her later. Vega nods(because she knew what that meant because of the lessons) and gets back to work on trying to fix her spaceship. Serenity goes to Hikaru and Prunce and asks what Pretty Cure do besides fighting the Nottoraiders. Hikaru mentions the Star Princesseses and their powers and then Prunce elaborates on the subject. After being lectured, Serenity announces that they will search for the Star Princesses’ powers. She grabs Vega and the group goes off on a search. Serenity puts Vega with Lala and Prunce, because they all understand each other, Hikaru, Elena, and Fuwa, because Hikaru and Elena are most likely the strongest ones out of all of them, and that leaves her with Madoka, because why not? Around noontime, while Serenity and Madoka were talking about backgrounds and such, the Nottoraiders attack Serenity and Madoka for vengeance of yesterday. Kitsudeme seemed furious at the brown-haired girl and attempted to harm her. But before he could, he is told by a mysterious voice that this was not his mission. Kitsudeme groans and attempts to leave, but Serenity and Madoka transform and stop him. Cure Astro grabs onto him and announces that they won’t let him get to Fuwa, and Cure Selene follows suit and announces that to prevent him from getting to Fuwa, they can’t let him leave. The two throw him into the ground and smoke appears on his impact. Vega, Lala, Hikaru, and Elena see the smoke and are indicated that the Nottoraiders are there. There’s a time skip and then it shows all of them fighting while Prunce, Fuwa, and Vega watch. Vega realizes that there’s nothing she can do. Fuwa had the power to restore the Star Princesses and Prunce had all the intel on the Princesses, Nottoraiders, and Fuwa. But she did nothing to help them. She felt useless and deemed everything she did as pointless. Kitsudeme soon retreats and Cure Astro turns back into Serenity as she runs to Vega. She asks Vega if she was hurt in any way and Vega just stood still, lost in her own thoughts. One afternoon, a couple days later, Serenity brings Vega along on yet another attempt at finding the Princesses’ powers, starting to fear that they might never find one, while Vega fears that this will be the last time they’ll bring her. Serenity puts Hikaru and Lala together, Elena and Madoka together, and her and Vega together. Prunce decides to be with Elena and Madoka while Fuwa flies over to Serenity and Vega. After being away from the others for a while, Vega gives up and leaves. Serenity doesn’t realize Vega was gone until the Nottoraiders attacked, when Kitsudeme mentioned that it was just her and Fuwa Serenity said that it wouldn’t be long before the others showed up, but this time, Kitsudeme revealed he had outsmarted her. He grabbed Serenity and showed her that there were Nottorei attacking the others and that no one was there to help her this time. Serenity uses her self-defense techniques and gets away from him. She holds onto Fuwa and says that she’ll always protect Fuwa and never give up. Kitsudeme scoffs and goes into combat mode. Serenity transforms into Cure Astro and puts Fuwa somewhere safe. Meanwhile, Vega hears the sound of battle nearby. She follows the sound and sees Fuwa, looking very scared. Vega picks up the small alien and tries to comfort her, but then is noticed by the Nottoraiders and Cure Astro. Kitsudeme sees his opponent distracted and launches her backward. She falls and hurts herself pretty badly, but doesn’t care about herself. She tells Vega to run. She tells Vega to run away. Vega doesn’t listen and tries to prove herself useful, but finds herself overpowered. Fuwa is taken and Kitsudeme isn’t satisfied with just Fuwa. He wouldn’t leave until the girl that caused his first failure was dead. Cure Astro was too weak to fight back and only got hurt worse. She claims that she’ll never give up, that she’ll save Fuwa, but Kitsudeme reminds her that she’s all alone and he has Fuwa. He reminds her about her predicament, that she can’t even protect herself. But Cure Astro still protested. He then decided to end her life right then and there. He threw her and readied his weapon. Vega sees the courage that her friend showed even when she could’ve died, and hears everyone else trying hard from a distance. She then sees Kitsudeme about to end Serenity’s life. She remembers how much fun she had with the cures and didn’t want to give it up. She didn’t want to lose any of her friends. Not Hikaru. Not Lala. Not Elena or Madoka. Not Prunce. Not Fuwa. And definitely NOT Serenity. She makes a run for it and frees Fuwa, distracting Kitsudeme from killing Serenity. He then attacked Vega multiple times, but Vega endured them. She shouts that she wanted to spend more time with all her friends. Every single one. She then yells louder that she’ll never let him hurt them. That she’ll protect them! Fuwa then summons the Twinkle Book and her transformation items appear. Vega grabs the items, transforms, and defeats Kitsudeme with her attack, Nebula Compound. She then goes to her friend and helps her up. The two transform back and Serenity asks why Vega left. Vega states that she thought that Serenity and the other cures would leave her because she was useless... and in perfect Japanese, too. Serenity hugs Vega, congratulates her for successfully speaking Japanese and says that she’d never leave her friend. She assured Vega that she wasn’t useless and that they’d make many memories in the future. The others show up, looking relieved that everyone is okay and they all hug. But the moment is interrupted when Serenity’s butler shows up. He scolds Serenity for being outside too much and lectures her some more... in front of all her friends, too. He then notices that the others are there and calls them all bad influences on her. He then grabs Serenity by the wrist and drags her away. Serenity looks miserable as she waves goodbye to the others. Vega says that that was a little weird and Madoka states that not even her father was that harsh. Fuwa and Prunce, who were hiding, come out and Fuwa is sad. Fuwa pouts and Hikaru comforts her by giving her a Star Donut. Fuwa eats it and becomes happy again. The group laughs and the view slowly goes upwards towards the sunset sky. The first star appears and twinkles as the episode ends. Characters Pretty Cures Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Mascots Fuwa Prunce Villains Kitsudeme Heideri(voice only) Nottorei Secondary Characters Fukui Riku Trivia Gallery STPCOC02/Image Gallery Category:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Episodes Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad